Logan's missing Memories,Logan's Daughters & Son
by Lexie Starfire
Summary: We are the lost his lost memory. We are his children and we are going to find and meet our father again after so long.
1. Prologue-Chapter One

**I don't own the X-men or characters from comics, movies and cartoons but I do own the oc siblings and any other Oc's**

 **Prologue / Chapter One**

Roxie, River and Rune had finally been able to get out of the Orphanage,They wanted to finally meet their father after so any years.

Roxie had gained the ability to track mutants a little while ago, and had finally tracked down their father.

Their mother was a mutant who was also part witch,she was named Lizzie Sanderson her code name being Shadow Pixie Her mutations were, well she had several mutations.

She had retractable wings that looked like Pixie or Fairy wings,she also had a healing factor but it wasn't as strong as Wolverine's.

 **Roxie**

The trail had led us to a small area in Canada,There was only a gas station, a party store, and a bar in the area. The trail, however, was leading towards the bar that was in the area.

I pulled my violet leather jacket closer to my body to try and block the chilly air from hitting me, I also had long violet gloves to keep my arms and hands warm in the harsh weather. I could see my siblings doing the same with their own leather jackets

After leaving the orphanage the three of us had gotten jobs for a short time,We had made enough money to buy food,water and warmer clothes knowing about the harsh Canadian winter, it being extremely cold.

We had been traveling for days to get to this area. We stood outside the bar for a minute wondering what in the world our dad was doing in a place like this, with our enhanced senses we could smell sweat,waste, garbage and beer.

I wrinkled my nose in response to all the smells before grabbing my bag and heading into the bar I heard yelling but, I wasn't sure why.

I took a moment to concentrate on the link, the trail lead to the middle of the bar where there was a caged fighting area.

The yells of fury were increasing as I drew closer, I could now see why there was yelling. A fight was in progress dad or Logan was on one side drinking some type of alcohol, as two guys were dragging an unconscious guy out of the ring.

"Never in all my years have I seen anything like it." A man who was standing in the middle of the ring, with a microphone in hand said.

"Are you going to let this man walk away with all your money?" The same man yelled to the crowd there was A chorus of angry voices yelling no.

A man suddenly stood up from the bleachers from the corner of the bar. "I'll fight him!" his statement was met with supporting calls people were bangging on the cage to show their support for the new hero. I placed a bet on Logan and then watched the fight rooting for my dad. After about ten minutes Wolverine had won.

I went to the bar to collect my winnings then sat at the bar with my brother and sister watching my dad from a far.


	2. Chapter two

**I don't own the X-men or characters from comics,movies and cartoons but I do own the oc siblings and any other Oc's**

 **Chapter two**

 **Rune**

We had been sitting at the bar for fifteen minutes we each had a cup of coke, surprisingly they had it and that it wasn't that expensive. I saw a tip jar and started debating if I would put money into it,I mean I know how important the tips were when you were serving people. I decided to put a fifty inside the jar. So I discreetly put it in the jar I knew we didn't have much money but together we had one hundred fifty - two hundred fifty left to our name.

Soon our dad came in and ordered a beer,we were watching him discreetly as he drank the beer. After a while the guy our dad had fought tapped him on the shoulder and told him that he owed him some money. Then a huge fight started and Dad's claws came out.

Soon the bartender pulled out a shotgun and pointed it at Logan and told him to get out of his bar, Logan quickly cut the thing in half and gunpowder and bullets fell to the ground. Soon after he left the bar my sisters and I decided to hide in his trailer.

About a half hour into the trip we felt the truck pull over, and then heard the slamming of a door.

Soon after we heard the trailer door opening. We tried to be quiet not even breathing.

* * *

 **River**

"I know you're in there I can smell you." We heard him say Rune looking the most like him popped his head up first we were hoping it would help us with our case. Roxie and I popped our heads up next.

"The rides over kiddies get out." We sighed and climbed out. I pulled out a picture of our mom and him together, and an old family photo from when we were only five or six, Each of us had a copy of the family photo.

I was going to use them to help prove our point, we had known them both at one time, That was until our mother was called out to a mission then shortly after our dad was called.

I heard the truck door open then close again "Wait you can't just leave us here we have wanted to see you again for years don't you feel anything towards us, I mean like a need to protect us as if we were and are still important to you."I shouted to him as panic began to rise inside me I mean it wasn't the safest area here, we had only took the risk to meet our father again, and now he was trying to leave us on the side of the road.

He paused for a minute looking at us as if seeing us for the first time as if something was clicking in place. He looked at us as a parent looked at their cub their kid.

He looked at Rune then Roxie then me seeing the differences and the similarities of us all that he had. Like Rune having his jawline and his brown eyes, And Roxie and I having his untameable hair. Me having his eye shape Roxie having his nose.

Just seeing the small things in all of us, I approached him with caution handing him the old photos for him to look at we also had our important information like our birth certificates,social security cards our mom and dad's marriage license, exedra.

Though the marriage license was just remember bela. We grabbed it so we could remember our mom and dad's name and also because technically speaking it was important.

"What are you three doing to me." He whispered as he looked at the pictures, we only caught it because of our enhanced hearing.

"Well we are bringing some of your past back, good parts of it. You feel it don't you? The connection of family." I asked softly.


End file.
